The Internship
by scandallover1552
Summary: Olivia's niece comes to town and gets an internship for the President. Its been two years since Olivia and Fitz have seen each other. Will this bring Olivia and Fitz back together? Olitz endgame.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jess, trust me I know! It's the White House!" Grady could no longer hold in her excitement towards her new job. "OMG! I AM GOING TO WORK AT THE WHITE HOUSE!" She said, yelling this time.

Jessica laughs at her best friend's excitement. She was so happy that Grady had finally found a job that she wanted to do. She knew that Grady loved politics, but when she heard that she had scored the internship for President Grant her mind went crazy!

"Grady Mae, calm down you might just scare the President away!" she said trying to relax her friend.

"I know Jess, I know. I'm just so excited! Jess I have to go or I will be late for my first day!" They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Grady got off the couch to go finish getting ready. She could not believe she was going to meet the President of the United States.

"Cyrus!" Fitz knew that the new intern would be coming today and needed to check with Cyrus to make sure that he had gotten her a hard pass.

"Mr. President, I know you're worried about this new girl but I have everything all ready for her. All this little girl needs to do now is be on her best behavior and make sure that she doesn't do anything to mess your presidency up!" Cyrus always knew what Fitz was thinking before he even said anything.

"Thank you Cy, but you know this "little girl" is Livy's niece and I just want everything to be perfect for her!"

It would have been an understatement to assume that President Fitzgerald Grant III was nervous. He could barely even match his tie this morning.

"Sir, there is no reason to be worried about this. I know between you and Liv you guys have done a great job of making sure this girl will get the best internship experience of a life time." Cyrus could tell that there was something special about this girl but he just couldn't believe that all this girl was, was Olivia Pope's niece. There had to be something more.

It was ten after nine and Grady knew that Aunt Liv was going to be ready any minute to take her to the White House. Her Aunt was so excited when she called to tell her that she was moving to D.C. to start an internship.

Ten minutes later Grady heard a knock at the door to see if she was ready! Her Aunt was generous enough to let her stay there while she worked for the White House.

Olivia was nervous. It had been 2 years since she was back at the White House but she knew it was time. She looked at the clock and it said 9:20. Grady needed to be at the White House at 10:00 so they needed to leave now.

Olivia grabbed her lip gloss and walked out her bedroom to Grady's. She knocked on the door and it immediately opened.

"Oh Aunt Liv, you look amazing!" Grady loved the sweater her aunt was wearing, partly because she bought it for her. Plus she knew that her aunt always dressed to impress and that there was never a day that went by that she didn't look amazing.

Laughing at Grady Olivia said, "Why thank you dear, you don't look too bad yourself." She knew her niece took after her in the clothing department. Her sister always complained on how much Grady loved to shop.

Olivia asked her if she was ready to leave and she grabbed her bag and they headed out the door.

"Wow! Aunt Liv this is so pretty!" Grady could hardly imagine that she just stepped foot inside the White House.

Olivia could tell that Grady was excited and quite frankly so was she. It had been two years..

The President had wanted to meet with his new intern so they decided to head toward the Oval Office.

They said hello to Lauren and she escorted them in. Lauren couldn't believe that she was seeing miss Pope. At first she thought she was seeing doubles because the girl Olivia was with looked just like her.

As the girls walked in they could see that the President was just ending a phone call. He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was Olivia standing there but there was a girl who looked just like her standing next to her.

Fitz stood up and started to walk towards the girls. Grady immediately stuck her and said, "Hello Mr. President I am your new intern Grady Mae Pope but you can call me Grady or Grady Mae for short."

Fitz just laughed and said, "Hi Grady Mae, it is nice to finally meet you!" He then looked right at Olivia and just said "Hi." With a smile on his face.

This caused Olivia to blush but she managed to smile and say, "Hi Mr. President it has been a while." Olivia knew that it was because she left to go be with Grady but as much as she wanted to tell him what happened, she promised her sister in law that she wouldn't say anything.

Fitz just wanted to pull her in close and kiss her and never let go of her again. However he wasn't sure what all Grady knew so he kept it professional, as hard as that was. He could only let out, "Yes Olivia, two years is a long time." He added a faint smile at the end.

Grady could tell that she was the third party and that there had to be something going on but she didn't know what that was. She also didn't want to embarrass her favorite aunt. She walked over to the window and looked at the view. The next thing she knew the President was standing behind her. "The view is breathtaking isn't it?" He loved looking out that window because he had the perfect view of the Rose Garden.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Flashback**_

_She had gotten the call that they were having an impromptu meeting about the new campaign manager. She had wondered why she needed to go to that considering it was about her, but she guessed it was too early to not show up for meetings she was supposed to attend. _

_She ran into Cyrus, who was also coming to the meeting. "Olivia! What a coincidence?" He said this with a kinky smile on his face and then he bust out into laughter. Olivia wasn't sure what was so funny, but seeing Cyrus laugh like that was something funny._

_Olivia still didn't get why he had that weird smile on his face but she guessed she would figure out sooner or later. _

_As they made it to the Oval they stopped to talk to Lauren and she could see that Cyrus was mouthing something to her from behind, but she just couldn't see what he was saying. _

_Lauren said that the Governor was just finishing up his last meeting and that he would be available shortly, so they sat down and waited. _

_As Olivia sat in the quietness of the waiting area, she got to thinking. She thought about how the Governor had basically told her that he was in love with her without even saying it. She had assumed that is why he fired her, but he changed his mind because he knew he would never make it in the White House without her._

_Cyrus had been looking at her. He knew she was thinking but he couldn't tell just what she was thinking about. However, by the way she was blushing he knew it had to be about a guy. _

_As Cyrus was focused on trying to figure out what Olivia was thinking, and Olivia was thinking about the Governor, the door opened. Neither one heard it. Fitz looked straight at them and smiled. _

_He was looking right at the girl that had stolen his heart just the other day. She was beautiful. Fitz noticed that she was thinking about something, maybe a boy, he wanted it to be him that she was thinking of. _

_Olivia noticed that he was standing at the door and jumped to her feet. "Hi Governor Grant!" She said with a smile as Cyrus joined her in the greeting. _

"_You both were very content in what you were thinking about." Fitz wanted to know what Olivia was thinking about but didn't expect her to tell him. She just blushed and he knew that it was about some guy. _

_Fitz told Cyrus to sit down and wait for just a couple more minutes and that he needed to tell Olivia something. _

_Cyrus sat down with a bit of an attitude but he tried not to let it show._

_Fitz led Olivia into the Oval and shut the door behind them. Just watching her walk in made him want to wrap her up in his arms, but he knew that he couldn't do that._

_He cleared his throat and said "Olivia I want you to become my Communications Director." He wasn't sure if she would accept his proposal or not but he needed to try. He needed her there with him. She made his stress go away and he could breathe better when she was there with him. _

_She was standing at the window that you could see the Rose Garden from. Olivia couldn't believe what he just asked her. She just stood at the window looking out of it without saying a word. _

_He came up behind her and slowly wrapped his arm around her. He whispered, "Livvy say yes, I need you hear. Besides Mellie and I got a divorce and that news will be dropping the polls once it gets out."_

_Olivia finally turned around and looked him straight in the eye. She never knew that she could melt so much just by looking at his blue eyes. "Yes. I will be your Communications Director." She smiled as he pulled her closer to him._

"_You're more breathtaking than my view of the Rose Garden Olivia." _

* * *

><p>Olivia smiled as she remembered what he had said to her that day.<p>

Fitz caught the smile she had on her face and knew that she had caught on.

He was so happy that she was here. He had been lonely without her. His kids would come visit him, but they were growing up and both were in college living their lives.

Grady turned around and looked at her aunt and the President and decided that it was better if she said something about the situation. "Are you two going to just stand there or are you going to kiss?" She smiled as she saw the President blush!

"GRADY MAE!" Olivia had never been more embarrassed in her life.

"Well go on Mr. President, go kiss Aunt Liv!" After he didn't move she said, "Go on.." She gave a little nudge as he started to walk towards her.

Grady really wasn't sure if she had hit the nail on the head, but by the way they were looking at each other she had to be right. She also wasn't expecting what happened after she nudged him.

Fitz walked up to Olivia and pulled her close to him as she wrapped her hands around his neck. They started to lean in when Cyrus walked in. "Fitzgerald, I heard Olivia was.. Oh my god! Hi Olivia" He was so shocked to see her, but he was even more shocked to see what they were about to do.

"Now they were so close and you had to come in and mess it all up," she said with a smile and held out her hand. "I'm Grady Mae Pope, but you can call me Grady or Grady Mae for short."

"Ahh I see, you're our new intern. Cyrus Beene."

"Why yes indeed I am. I take it you know my aunt considering you were looking for her?"

"Yes Grady I do." He said smiling at Olivia.

"Grady dear we need to go get you all set up. I hear you have my old office from when I was here for a short period." Olivia needed this conversation to end before it went even further.

"Oh yes, right, my office. I completely forgot about that. Thanks Aunt Liv." Grady told the President and Cyrus goodbye and they were on their way.

"Sir, she looks just like Olivia."

"I know it's like a mini Olivia Pope. I hear she is just as good too." Fitz could only smile at his comment.

"Sir, I know that you are single and ready to be with Olivia but I need you to be careful because if you hurt Liv again you are not only breaking her heart you will also be breaking Grady's too." He knew that Olivia and her niece were closer than most. Olivia treated Grady more like a daughter than a niece.

"I know and I don't plan on breaking anyone's heart. Especially not those two." He finally could have Liv back and he wasn't going to let that slip through his presidential fingers again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Liv… This is my office?" Olivia was standing by the door watching her niece admire the view of the office that was once hers.

"Yes dear, this is all yours." She couldn't help but smile at her. She had never seen her act this way. "Okay love, I need to go get us something to eat but I want you to stay here at set up your office."

"Alright Aunt Liv!"

Olivia starts walking to go out of the White House when she runs into someone and knocks what they were carrying out of their hands. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," her voice trails off as she looks up to see who she just ran into.

"Hello Olivia." He couldn't believe that he ran into her. He was just on his way to see her.

"Umm…. I…. umm… Hi," She couldn't get anything else out.

All the man could do was laugh. There was this beautiful girl standing in front of him that couldn't say anything. He knew that no matter what had happened over the two years she hadn't been here, she still loved him.

He stuck his hand out to help her up. When she took it, it was like the world stopped. They both noticed it and smiled at each other.

"You're not leaving are you Liv? You just got here"

"No I was just going to get Grady Mae and I something to eat."

"Oh I see, don't ask the President if he wants anything to eat."

"Mr. President you know that the secret service would have to check it," she let a smile come off her lips.

"I know Liv, I was just messing with you, but really I would love to get to know Grady Mae so why don't you guys come over for dinner tonight. Compliments of the White House." She smiled at him and said she would talk to Grady and see what she wanted to do.

* * *

><p>"Would you want to go Grady? I mean you can say no it won't hurt his feelings." Olivia didn't really want to go but if her niece wanted to go then she would suck it up and go enjoy a meal at the White house with the President and his kids.<p>

"Liv, do you not want to go?"

"Um yeah I want to go if you want to go." Grady had always been good at guessing when she didn't want to do something, but she needed her niece to pick a yes or no and not drag this out.

"Well ok we are going! I'm not passing up a meal with the President."

"Are you sure, because when I call him to tell him that i, I mean we can come there is no turning back."

"I'm positive! But Aunt Liv? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course love, what is it?"

"Well it's about what happened, or what almost happened today in the Oval." She knew this question was coming but she just didn't know when. She almost didn't want her to even ask. "I mean Libby you ALMOST KISSED THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!"

Olivia blushed at the question but knew how she was going to blow it off, "G Listen to me, the President and I did not almost kiss. He was giving me a hug because we haven't seen each other in a um.. a while okay. That was it. Just a simple hug is all." She hoped her knew her niece could tell she was trying to cover it up, but God she hoped she wouldn't mention it.

"Oh bull shit Olivia Pope I think that you have forgotten that how well I know you. You're a TERRIBLE liar. But if you want me to think that that is all it was, was a 'simple hug' then by all means it was. I just want you to know that I know that that is not what it was."

Olivia had never heard Grady cuss a day in her life, and Olivia had heard everything about her but never had she ever heard her cuss. She was shocked. "Grady. First off I don't like the fact that you just said shit and second that is all it was. Nothing more and nothing less. Now if you will excuse me I have a very important phone call to make."

Grady could hear how mad she had made her Aunt. "Aunt Liv, I am sorry about what I said but someone had to say it, and if Cyrus Beene wouldn't then I was."

* * *

><p>"Fitz, she asked me about us. We shouldn't have done that. At least not while she was in the room."<p>

"Livvy, calm down. It is going to be fine. You played if off well."

"No Fitz, I didn't. She knew that I was lying. She told me that. And Fitz she cussed at me!"

"Olivia, how old is Grady Mae?"

"17 why?"

Fitz couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. "Fitz what? It is not funny."

"Livvy, it is hilarious! She is 17 not 12 so stop treating her like she is."

"Fitz I cant just not treat her like she isn't my baby anymore, because she is." Olivia gasped because she couldn't believe she just said that.

"What do you mean Liv?"

"Um well she is still my little niece that I changed her diapers, and feed her, and watched her grow up."

"Okay I know that there is something more to this but I am not going to push. Are you girls coming over tonight?"

"Yes, Fitz, that is why I called you. Grady wants to come over."

"Well great I will see you girls at 7. Oh and Liv?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Fitz." Little did Olivia know that Grady Mae was standing right outside the door, but when Olivia hung up the phone and sighed Grady ran back to the living room.

"Love we are leaving in an hour, so be ready okay?"

"Alright Aunt Liv."

While Grady was getting ready she kept replaying the phone call she just heard over and over in her head. "She told him she loved him. I have to tell Jessica this she will flip!"

"GRADY! How was your first day?"

"Jess it was great, but guess what?"

"You're in love with the President?"

"No, but Liv is, and he is in love with her too."

"WHAT?! NO FLIPPING WAY! Your Aunt is in love wth the President?"

"Yes Jessica that is what I just told you! And we are going to go have dinner over there tonight, and today they almost kissed IN FRONT OF ME!"

"NO WAY! YOUR LYING!"

"NO JESSICA I AM NOT! DEAD SERIOUS. They couldn't keep their eyes off one another."

Grady heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Jess I got to go. I will call you later tonight. Love you. Bye"

"Come in."

"Are you almost ready to go?" Grady's mouth dropped when she saw Olivia. She was just wearing a cream color top with a grey cardigan with jeans and boots but she still looked stunning!

"Yes, I am ready."

* * *

><p>The girls walked through the gates and met Fitz at the Oval. When Fitz saw the girls his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe how much Grady looked like Olivia.<p>

"Mr. President?" Grady looked on with concern as she saw how Fitz was confused about something. Olivia knew what this reaction meant she had seen it many times. She blushed and walked up to him and whispered, "Fitz close your mouth you're letting bugs get in."

He blushed at her comment and how close she was to him. She hadn't been this close to him since they saw each other last in the house in Vermont a couple of months ago. He wanted to grab her by the waist and kiss her passionately, but voted against it since Grady or anyone for that matter didn't know about the trip to Vermont and was already questioning things between them. "Hello girls," He finally got out. "I am glad you both could make it tonight. Jerry is dying to see you again Liv and he is also dying to meet your beautiful niece." He couldn't help but wink at Grady.

Olivia let out a laugh as she said, "Oh gosh, Fi.. Mr. President, she is not going to hook up with your son!" She looked over at Grady who was rolling her eyes.

"Ha very funny Libby. I am so NOT hooking up with the President's son. But can we get going? I am hungry."

"Very well, right this way ladies."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they were walking Fitz observed that Grady Mae and Olivia not only looked like sisters but they acted like it to. "You know if I didn't know better id say you guys were sisters."

"Well you know Mr. President, Olivia IS my Aunt."

Fitz glanced over at Olivia and saw her expression change, telling him that he was close. "Please, Grady call me Fitz. And don't say that it would be inappropriate because I already had to deal with that from your _Aunt._"

Olivia caught the inflection in his voice when he said aunt. She started to think that this was a mistake. She had kept this a secret this far she just needed to keep it for a little while longer. Little did she know that Grady already knew about this little secret.

"Well I guess I can cut you some slake then, Fitz."

"Thank you Grady! Here I would like you to meet my son, Jerry, and my daughter, Karen."

Jerry was speechless. He had never seen someone as beautiful as her. There was always Olivia, but she was much older than him, and he thought she was interested in his dad. "Hi, I'm Jerry."

"Ha. Well I figured. But I'm Grady Mae."

They all busted out into laughter at her comment and Jerry just blushed.

As the dinner continued, Olivia noticed Jerry trying to flirt with Grady but Grady just played it off. Fitz noticed it too and asked to talk to Olivia in private for a minute.

"What Fitz?"

"I see you eyeing those two."

"Yeah okay, she is my niece. I am very protective over her."

"Well she should give Jerry a chance."

Olivia was shocked at his comment. "Fitz, are you seriously suggesting that MY niece, Grady Mae Pope, should give YOUR son, Jerry Grant, a chance?"

"Yes Olivia that is what I am saying. I love you so much but I'm feeling like you are tired of me. Well let me tell you something Olivia Carolyn Pope, I am DIVORCED! You know that. But yet you won't go out on a public date with me. I am giving you an out."

"Fitz…"

"No Olivia, this is what you want right? You want me to move on, date someone else, marry them, and have a happy life with them. That's what you want right? Well that's not what is going to happen. I can let you go but I will NEVER be able to move on from you. I love you Livvy and no matter what I want that dream with you. I want to have children and move to Vermont and have you make jam. That is what I want. Do you?"

She was so stunned by what he just said. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him with just as much love as he said to her. The kiss surprised him. He was not expecting that kind of response from her.

"Livvy?"

"I do Fitz. I want just that with you. I love you. But there is something you need to know." Just when she said that her phone rang. "This is Olivia Pope."

After the phone call Olivia walked back into the room everyone was in. Fitz had told everyone that she was on a very important phone call. Grady had a hunch on what it was but didn't say anything. When Olivia walked in Grady's suspicion was confirmed. Olivia gave Grady 'the stare'.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, Grady you can."

"Well go on tell me what it is."

"How much fun did you have a boarding school?"

Grady gave her an evil smirk that answered all her questions. "Oh Aunt Liv, I had so much fun! When mom told me that I could get the chance to come and intern here I just couldn't pass THAT up."

"GRADY MAE POPE! YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT HAPPENED, AND YOU KNOW JUST WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!"

Everyone was stunned by Olivia raising her voice. No one except Grady had ever heard her talk like that. Grady was more than prepared though.

"Oh Aunt Liv, there is no need to raise your voice at me. If you already know what I am going to tell you, why are you asking me?"

"Because Grady, I need YOU to tell me."

"Well, you want the FULL story or the short and sweet version?"

"The full story sweetie. I am sure we would all like to know. Especially Jerry." She winked at him when she said this, but knew that if he really cared about her then what she was going to say was really going to hurt him.

At this point Grady was fed up. She got up off the couch and walked right up to Olivia's face.

"Alright Olivia Pope, you want the full story. I will gladly give it to you. But first I have just ONE question."

Olivia nodded her head. Grady gave her this smile and Olivia knew she was too much like her.

"You always said that you would never send you children away to boarding school right?" When Olivia nodded she continued, "Well then why did you send me to boarding school?"

At that comment Olivia knew she knew and was shocked. So shocked that she had to sit down. Fitz was trying to get the kids attention to give them some space, when he heard, "No please stay, your NOT going to want to miss this." She looked back at Olivia, "Hello? Earth to Olivia.."

"Grady I.. How did you figure out?"

"Well now that you mention it, I had this history teacher. He helped look for who my real dad was but in the process I figured out who my real mom was too."

"Wait so you know who your father is?" Olivia wanted to cry. Grady nodded and could see that she was about to cry and decided to tell her something to completely change the topic.

"Look Liv, I have to leave D.C. for a little while."

"WHAT?! Grady why?"

"Because I have some unfinished business to take care of back at boarding school."

Then Fitz's secretary, Lauren, came in. "Um, Mr. President, you have a visitor."

"I wasn't expecting anyone but let them in."

The man that walked in was handsome and tall, about 6 feet, he had curly brown hair and was holding roses. As the man walked in everyone was puzzled except for one person. She ran up to him giving him the biggest hug, as he spun her around the room. When he put her down they looked at each other and she got on her tip toes and kissed. It was one of the most passionate kisses Fitz had ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hi I'm here to see my um friend. She said she was having dinner with the President tonight. Are they in there?" The man pointed to the doors to the dining room that everyone was in.

"Um yes sir but you can't go in there. You don't have an appointment with the President."

"No but I do have an appointment with that beautiful lady inside."

"Miss Pope?"

"Yes her. I haven't seen her in a while so please let me in to see her. I will be in and out."

"Alright let me go talk to him and see what I can do."

"The President said he will see you. You can go in."

"Thank you miss?"

"Lauren. My name is Lauren."

"Well thank you Lauren. I greatly appreciate this."

When he walked in he was looking at her from behind. She still looked breath taking. No one is as beautiful as her. She heard the door close and turned around and was so surprised it took her a minute to realize who he was.

It hit her that it was him and she ran into his arms not caring who was around to see. He picked her up can spun her around. When he put her down their eyes locked, she got on her tip toes and kissed him like there was no return.

Fitz was stunned to say the least. He turned to look at Jerry and Karen, and they were both stunned too.

When the kiss ended she turned around to introduce him to everyone. "Oh I'm so rude, everyone this is my boyfriend Jake. Jake this is Karen and Jerry Grant, and over there is the President, and oh well you know who that is." She couldn't help but roll her eyes when she said that.

"Hello everyone, Mr. President it is an honor to meet you, and I am so sorry for crashing your dinner but I couldn't stay away from my girlfriend any longer." He leaned over to kiss her.

She cleared her throat to stop them from kissing AGAIN. "Sorry to interrupt but we have a dinner to get to and your BOYFRIEND wasn't invited."

"Oh I know I just wanted to stop by and see her before I turned in for the night. I'm on my way ma'am. Goodbye love, ill see you tomorrow." He kissed her before she could say anything else and then he was gone.

She turned and looked right at her. "That was uncalled for. You want me to stay for the dinner you best say something to change my mind about walking right out those doors and never talking to you again."

"Leave then, we don't need you here. The only reason you're even here is because the President wanted me to come to dinner with him but suggested that you should come to so I didn't think it was a date."

At her realization at what he did, he blushed, but when he heard her response he was frozen. He had NEVER heard anyone to challenge Olivia Pope.

"Alright then, MOM. Call my bluff. Just because you don't like how Jake and I met and that he came ALL the way here just to see me, does not give you any reason to treat me the way you are. I have shone you once how long I can go without talking to you and I will show you again. You let those idiots raise me because you were too afraid to let people know that you had a child. You were embarrassed that you got pregnant, because grandfather 'taught you better than that' but guess what Olivia Pope, you didn't raise me so you have NO say in who I date or what I do."

"Your right Grady I don't but he is MARRIED! He is unavailable to you."

"Ha. He got DIVORCED! FOR ME! Guess that's something the President over there wouldn't do. He loves me mom why can't you just accept that."

Olivia was hurt by her comment but knew it was true, but she still had a card to play that Grady didn't know about yet. "Well, Grady, that is where you are wrong. The President did get a divorce. Maybe it was a little overdue but he did!"

Grady didn't know about that but wasn't going to back down. Besides she was a Pope and Pope's never lose. Although fighting another Pope is a difficult fight. "He did, didn't he? I wasn't sure if he had told you or not." She knew she needed to act like she already knew that just to stay ahead.

"Well I do." Fitz had about had enough of this.

"Ladies can we stop this argument now! This is a lot for Olivia to take in."

"You mean my lovely mother."

"Yes, Grady, I do. I understand that you have a lot to get off your chest but save for another time. Lets just enjoy this time right now okay?"

Grady knows he is right so she takes a seat and finishes her meal. Olivia gives Fitz a look that says thank you and he nods. As the dinner wraps up Olivia and Grady haven't said a word and won't look at each other.

"I am ready to go Olivia."

"Alright it is getting late so we should leave Mr. President. Thank you for a lovely dinner." Fitz got up to walk the girls out. Grady told Jerry and Karen goodbye along with Olivia. When the girls got to the door Grady looked at Fitz and he nodded and pulled Olivia back to him. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her close. When she put her arms around his neck he leaned in to kiss her. As they kissed Grady turned so she didn't have to watch. Olivia sensed that Grady was more than ready to go and pulled away. Grady told him goodbye and thank you and they were gone.

* * *

><p>Grady slammed the door closed to make sure that Olivia got the message about just how mad she was at her.<p>

"Grady I get the message loud and clear. You are free to go to your room. I will see you in the morning."

"Fine. I have a phone call to make anyway." When she reached her room, she went in and slammed the door even harder than before. She slammed it so hard and with so much power that it actually hurt her hand.

* * *

><p>"Wait let me get this straight G, he came all the way from Switzerland to D.C. just to see you?"<p>

"Yes, Jess I just explained that!"

"Gosh I thought you would be in a good mood after seeing him."

"I'm sorry Jessica. Really. There was just a lot that happened tonight between me and Olivia that's all."

"Wait Grady did you tell her that you know about her being your mother?"

"Yes, and she knows that I know who my father is."

"Wait but you don't Grady."

"I know that but she doesn't. AND she isn't going to."

"Okay so you pulled an Olivia Pope on Olivia Pope? You Poped the Pope?" They shared a much needed laugh at that.

"Well when you put it that way Jess, yes, I Poped the Pope."

"Wow I would have LOVED to see that!"

"Oh the President and his children we stunned to say the least. Anyway Jess, it is late. I am seeing Jake tomorrow so ill call you tomorrow night at tell you how everything turns out."

"Okay G, I love you."

"I love you too J."

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. Olivia set her wine down and got up to answer it. When she opened it she didn't know what to say to the man standing in front of her.<p>

"Hello Olivia. I heard what happened tonight."

"Edison, what are you.. How did you.."

"Olivia I have connections with people."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Olivia poured herself a much needed glass of wine after she popped her popcorn. She took it and went into the living room. Once she sat down and turned on the TV, there was a knock at the door. She couldn't imagine who could be at the door at this hour. There was a part of her that thought it might be Fitz.

When she got to the door, she looked through the peep hole and it was most defiantly not Fitz. She opened it and was speechless.

"Hello Olivia." The man said with a smile.

"Edison. What are you.. How did you.."

"I heard what happened at dinner tonight."

"What? Edison what are you talking about?"

"Dear you must be forgetting that I am the Majority Leader of the Senate. I have my connections."

She was so shocked that he was standing at her door. She hadn't heard from him in years. He stepped inside and said, "Where is that beautiful daughter of yours?"

"Um what are you talking about? I don't have a daughter Edison."

"Oh sweet Olivia, don't you know that I know everything. You had a daughter 17 years ago and that charming father of yours told you he would take care of it. He took care of it by giving her to your sister to raise as your niece. Which I don't know why but I will find out you can bet your best bottle of wine on that."

"Edison, like I said I don't know what you're talking about. I have a niece but not a daughter." She knew if Edison thought that she had a daughter he would try and come into her life to be the father figure in the girls life.

"EDISON, I DON'T KNOW.."

"I am right here." Grady had heard them arguing and was curious as to who could be at the door at this hour.

"Grady what are you doing? Go back to your room." Olivia was so close to getting Edison to leave but now she had to come up with a new plan and fast.

"No Libby, I heard you guys arguing. Why are you hear Mr. um I'm sorry I don't know who you are."

"Wow Liv you didn't tell her ANYTHING about her FATHER?" At that Olivia was done. She was so emotionally drained she couldn't think about anything else but her wine and bed. She glanced over at Grady and was surprised to see a devilish grin on her face and knew she had a plan.

"Sir, you still haven't told me your name."

"Oh Edison Davis. I am Edison Davis, but you can call me dad."

"Oh alright Mr. Edison. But I hate to break this to you but you are not my father." Olivia and Edison's mouth dropped to the floor at that.

"Sweetheart I am. Olivia and I lived together for a while and were almost engaged."

"Almost? Why almost?"

"I didn't accept, because I am in love with someone else. And Edison I still am so don't even try to try anything."

"OOOO BURN." Grady couldn't hold in her laughter anymore.

Edison was amazed at how her laugh resembled someone's he knew, but only heard when he was in meetings with the gentleman or when the man was around Olivia. "I'm sorry? What do you mean burn?"

"Ha. You really are as lame as Olivia says. She dissed you Edison. That is what burn means. Wow get with the program. I would think my father knows what that means." Olivia had to admit she was proud of Grady. She was putting Edison in his place.

"Liv are you really not going to yell at her for that. That was rude even for me, and we know that I can be very rude sometimes."

"Um I'm sorry you can't tell her what to do Edison. She isn't your wife and never will be. If she wants to yell at me for 'being rude' then she can but YOU, MR. EDISON DAVIS, CANNOT. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave now before I lose my temper. And you can ask Libby and the President himself that it isn't good for the person I'm yelling at. So Goodnight Edison." She had the door open waiting for him to leave, but he just stood there.

"Edison you need to go. She really is a force to be reckoned with when she is mad and I'm telling you now that she is close. So if I were you I would leave." She couldn't help but wink at Grady.

As he walked out the door Grady said, "Oh and Edison?"

"Yes dear?"

"YOU'VE BEEN POPED" Both girls had a good laugh at that and at Edison's embarrassment about the situation. After he got into the elevator and the doors closed the girls went inside to hopefully get some sleep.

Grady was still standing at the door when Olivia sat down to finish her wine. "What's wrong Grady? You did GREAT tonight. That was a sight to see. I'm so proud of you."

"Liv, why did he come here saying he was my dad if he isn't?"

"G, sit down. I need to tell you something."

Grady sat down next to Olivia just close enough that she could grab Olivia's hand. "Alright SPILL, what is it?"

"Well, Edison and I were engaged for a short time years ago but then I gave the ring back. But I'm guessing you know that. And I'm also guessing that you know Fitz and I really care for each other?" With a nod from Grady she continued. "Alright well, I got a call to help Cyrus run Fitz's campaign because Lord he needed me."

"That's an understatement, but continue."

"Right well, my first day there, Fitz wanted me gone, but then changed his mind because he knew I was the best. But I've already told you that right?" Grady nodded. "Okay well, I know for a fact I didn't tell you this. Anyway we were on our way back to our hotel after a campaign stop. He wanted me to say his name but I didn't at first because like he said I said it was inappropriate. I did say his name though. When we got to the hotel I couldn't just go into my hotel room. Long story short I went into his room and we um, well you know, slept together." When she looked at Grady she blushed furiously because of the look on her face.

"Grady, Don't look at me like that."

"Liv he WAS MARRIED!"

"Oh shut up, you can't talk. Jake REALLY?!"

"Tushea. Alright continue"

"Okay well anyway. I became his mistress but more than that. He calls me the love of his life and he is definitely mine. However I couldn't stay anymore, I didn't want to be the reason his marriage failed and he had kids who needed him, so I got him elected as Governor of California and left, and decided with Abby's help to start a business, OPA."

"Okay I knew some of that but how does that have anything to do with Edison coming tonight?"

"I'm getting there G, just be patient."

"Okay well I'm going to need a glass of wine if it keeps going like this."

"Um ABSOLUTLY NOT!"

"Wow Liv, I heard about you in high school and college, so don't start. Just continue your story."

"UGH, Why does Rosey ALWAYS say something about it! She wasn't innocent either! Whatever! Back to my story. A couple of years ago he wanted to run for President. Cyrus asked for my help again and I accepted, after thinking about it for a while and realizing that he wasn't going to win if I didn't help him out. I hadn't been in a relationship for a long time after Edison. I was hurt and I wasn't sure I could really trust anyone with my heart again. I went on dates but it never blossomed into anything."

"Okay, again, where does Edison come in?"

"Very soon. Anyway, Fitz and I started being intimate with each other again when I ran his Presidential campaign. Well I had my steady job at OPA, so when he asked me to become his Communications Director I politely declined, as hard as that was. Well soon after Edison and I started seeing each other again. And again he proposed but I declined again. But the thing about Edison is he thinks you're his daughter because he assumes he is the last guy I slept with before I got pregnant, but he wasn't, I was already pregnant with you when I slept with him for the last time. That is where Edison Davis comes in. He isn't your father and you know that, if you say you know who your father is. Which how do you by the way?"

"Now that is a long story but it is how Jake and I became a couple."

"Yes, well I am not so sure I like that. He is much older than you and you're 17. Not even the legal age yet."

"Okay, look if you want to be my mom I'm all for that, God knows you have been more of a mom to me than Rosey, but you need to know something in case you haven't figured it out already. I don't go for guys my age. They are immature little bastards who don't know how to treat a lady. If you want to know the story of how Jake and I met I will tell you, but my gut tells me you already know. At least some of it anyway."

"I do know some of the story and I was the same way about guys when I was your age. But now I understand where my parents came from when they told me they didn't like the older men I brought home." Just then her phone rang and she saw it was Abby.

"Liv answer your phone call we can talk about it later."

Olivia answered and immediately knew she wasn't going to get to sleep tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Abby what?"

"Liv you need to come to the office NOW. We have a client."

"Abby office hours are over tell them to leave a message and we will get to them tomorrow."

"NO OLIVIA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HER NOW!"

"Jezz Abs its almost 1 in the morning what could be so important that I need to come in?"

"Hmm maybe your daughter and her relationship with that perv of a guy named Jake Ballard!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"No im not so get your ass down here NOW!"

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." She hung up the phone and went to go through some clothes on when Grady stopped her.

"Liv why does Abby need you at 1 in the morning?"

Olivia wasn't about to tell Grady what was going on considering it had to do with her boyfriend as she called him. "Nothing dear but I wont see you until tomorrow night at the earliest. I will be very busy with this case."

"Well I'm coming with you."

Olivia knew that Grady could probably help but she didn't want to involve her in this. Especially because it could break her heart if what she was thinking was true. She put on a smile and said as best she could, "Sweetheart, I don't think that that is a very good idea."

Grady could sense some hesitation in her voice but was determined she was going. "Why not?"

Growing irritated Olivia said, "Grady you aren't coming end of discussion."

Grady left to go to her room to change because she WAS going and no one was going to stop her. Even if she had to drive herself over there.

She heard Olivia getting ready to leave and decided it was time to make her move. She went out and walked to the door with Olivia.

Olivia saw she was dressed and knew she was coming one way or the other and she wasn't in the mood to deal with her anymore considering she was about to have a mess on her hands.

"Fine Grady, you can come, but you're going to regret it."

Grady wasn't sure why she was going to regret it but was beyond happy that Olivia finally agreed, and with that they left.

When they arrived to the office Abby and Harrison were shocked to see Olivia and Grady. They had never met Grady but from the pictures that Olivia had shown them of her 'niece' they knew she was beautiful. They were also shocked to see Grady here. Abby was sure she mentioned that the client had something to do with Jake, and knowing that Grady called him her boyfriend she wasn't sure why liv brought her here.

"Hi I'm Grady. You must be Abby and Harrison. It's so good to finally meet you guys. My MOM has told me so much about both of you."

Abby was the first one to respond, "Hi Grady, it is so great to finally meet you too and as Olivia's daughter and not her niece."

Harrison and Grady chuckled at that but Olivia found no humor in it. "Not funny Abs. Okay lets get to work. Grady stay out here while we work okay?"

"Whoa no way mom I am helping. That's why I came, to help not stand around. So I'm helping end of discussion."

"Wow you are definitely Liv's daughter, no doubt about that." Harrison could see the resemblance just by looking at the two of them but actually seeing the spit fire that Grady had he knew that she was Olivia's child.

Olivia just glared at him. "Grady this case is not for you to work on it is for us to work on." Olivia felt bad but didn't want Grady to know what Jake was up to.

Grady however knew it had to do something with her and so she was going to get in there one way or the other. "Alright I'll stay out here."

"You will?" Olivia was stunned by the lack of fight she put up to get inside the room to know what it was about, but she let it go not wanting to argue.

"Yes." She saw Huck in his office quietly watching the scene play out. "I'll just go talk to Huck."

"Actually he is going to be needed for this, so no." Olivia just wanted to be done with this.

"Fine I'll sit right here and wait."

Once Grady sat down they all went into the office and got to work. They would catch Quinn up when she arrived. She was busy with her other project that Olivia had assigned her to so she didn't mind her not being there.

"Alright what do we have?"

Abby began, "Jacob Ballard, goes by Jake. He is 35 and lives in Switzerland. He is a history teacher at Baldwin Boarding School where Grady attends. He is recently divorced and is in a romantic relationship with your daughter."

"Okay, Huck?"

"He has good credit but he wires $236 to an account every week. It is the same amount each week and is always wire to the same account each time on the same day at the same time, 1:30 each Thursday. He also wired $2.5 million to an offshore bank account in South America a couple of months ago."

"Why would he do that?" Olivia had a suspicion but didn't want to think that it was true considering Grady had admitted to loving him just a little bit ago.

"Honestly Liv I don't know but I will find out. I am trying to figure out whose bank accounts they are at the moment."

"I know whose they are, Huck." Grady came in with a sad expression on her face.

"GRADY!" Olivia didn't want her to know what was going on but it looked like she was too late to stop it.

"Look I know more than you think I do. The $2.5 million was to some girl he paid off to get her to stay quiet about an affair, but quite honestly I think he raped her as well. I'm not too sure about that though." She looked around the room and everyone's mouth was hanging open at what she just said. "The $236 goes to a girl named Amber. She is his prostitute. He sleeps with her every Tuesday night. They go to the local bar, Twilight, and have a few drinks and then they head off to her place, because I'm typically always at his place. He has his account set on a timer thingy to make sure that he doesn't miss a pay."

Harrison didn't understand how she knew all of this, "Sweetie how do you know this?"

"Because I'm good at my job, that's how."

This time it was Abby's turn to ask the questions, "What job dear?"

Grady glanced at the chair and took a seat. She never wanted anyone to find out about what her 'job' was but she supposed it was time. "I was one of Jake's ladies. That's how we met."


End file.
